Ed, Edd, Bella n Eddy Season 1
by KittyKatBella
Summary: A retelling of Ed, Edd n Eddy season 1 episodes with my OCs Bella and Brandon included. Plots and characters belong to Danny Antonutti.
1. The Ed-Touchables

Edd was in his room, labeling everything. He labeled the lamp. He labeled his books. He labeled his desk, bed and pillow. He labeled the floor and his plant cactus, Jib. He was counting his ants and looking at them through a magnifying glass.

"Oh, I like what you've done with that tunnel," Edd said, "4'831, 4'835...that's everybody. 4'837."

He put a label on the glass that said 'Ants 4'837.' Just then, the doorbell rang downstairs. He looked down the hall. Standing a few feet behind him was his new step-sister, Bella. Standing by her feet was her pet cat, Felice. Edd walked down the stairs and opened the door, but no one was there. He closed the door and went back upstairs. Bella watched him.

"Chi è stato, Doppio D?" Bella asked. Edd started looking through a book called 'Italian to English Dictionary.'

"Oh, um, no one," Edd said, "Nessuno." The doorbell rang again, "Huh?"

He raced back down the stairs and opened the door again. No one was there, so he tested the doorbell to see if it was working correctly. He went back up the stairs and the doorbell rang again. He went down and opened the door.

"Now, please-" He began, getting annoyed, but a bucket of water fell on his head. He closed the door and slowly walked up the stairs with the bucket on his head. The doorbell rang yet again and he rushed down to answer, but got slapped in the face with a fish. He walked back upstairs, holding his nose. Bella sniffed the air and smiled lightly.

"Faccio odore di pesce?" She asked. The doorbell rang once more and Edd ran down the stairs. Standing outside the door was his friend Eddy.

"Hey Double D," Eddy greeted, "What took you so long?"

"Oh, hello Eddy," Edd said, relieved it wasn't another prank, "So, what are you doing? Hey, was that you ringing my doorbell?"

"Who, me?" Eddy asked, "Nah. So, what's new?"

"Oh, well, I do have some news," Edd said. Bella was watching from the top of the stairs, "Bella, vieni qua, per favore."

Bella slowly walked down and hid a little behind Edd.

"Eddy, this is my new step-sister, Bella," Edd said, "Bella, this is my amico, Eddy."

"Hey, s'up?" Eddy said.

"Ciao," Bella waved nervously. She looked at Eddy and blushed slightly, hiding behind Edd more.

"She just moved here from Italy this morning," Edd explained, "She doesn't speak English yet."

"Oh, ok," Eddy said. He came inside and they walked up to Edd's room. Edd opened the door and Eddy went to enter.

"Wait, Eddy," Edd said, "You know the rules."

He pulled a pair of bunny slippers out of a box labeled 'shoes' next to his door. There was another pair as well. He picked those ones up and gave them to Bella. She put them on and giggled.

"Questi sono davvero morbido," She said, smiling.

"Aw, come on, Edd," Eddy groaned, "Not again." Eddy took the second pair of slippers and put them on, "Alright. Sheesh, stupid slippers."

"And I'll dispose of these," Edd said, picking up Eddy's shoes and setting them in the box.

"Ok, the slippers are on now," Eddy said, "Woah!"

Edd started vacuuming Eddy. Bella hissed and jumped. Felice did as well.

"Il mostro di vuoto! Esso ci ha seguito, Felice!" Bella yelled in Italian.

"I'll have you clean in no time, Eddy!" Edd said over the roar of the vacuum, "Almost done!" He shut the vacuum off.

"Gee, thanks, Edd," Eddy said sarcastically.

"After you, Eddy," Edd said.

"Yeah, after me," Eddy said, walking in Edd's room. Edd and Bella followed, Bella eyeing the vacuum left outside in the hall. Edd was finishing up labeling everything. Eddy laughed and started jumping on the bed.

"Woo-hoo!" He cheered.

"EDDY!" Edd cried. Eddy stuck to the ceiling as Edd walked over to fix the bed, "Messy messy messy….Please don't do that, Eddy."

Eddy fell down and growled. Laughing, he pulled the label off of the bunny slipper and put it on the bed, taking the label that said 'Sack' and putting it on the slipper.

"Eddy!" Edd said, "Please return those labels to their rightful designations." He labeled the chair.

"Alright, alright!" Eddy said, "Don't have a bird."

He peeled the slipper label off of the bed and put 'toilet' there instead. He laughed quietly.

"Are you done yet?" Eddy asked, "Let's go get Ed!"

"Please be patient," Edd said. Bella sat on the bed, "I have just one more-"

He placed a label titled 'Magnifying Glass' on the desk, then gasped.

"It's gone!" He gasped. He pulled Eddy over, who looked bored, "Eddy! Someone took my magnifying glass! I feel so violated."

"Cosa sta succendeno?" Bella asked. She looked at the label, but couldn't read it.

"Maybe you misplaced it," Eddy suggested.

"Never!" Edd cried, pushing Eddy over by accident. He leaned on the desk, "What has become of this world? Is nothing sacred? Oh, everything is soiled!" He pushed everything on the desk into the trash can. He held on to the skull.

"Perché si buttare via perfettamente roba buona?" Bella asked.

"Who would do such a thing?" Edd asked, "Who would violate the sanctity of somebody's room? With their filthy hands!"

Edd dropped the skull back on the desk. He leaned on Eddy.

"I feel sick!" Edd moaned, "I feel nauseous! I can't breathe!"

Eddy took Edd's bed and slammed it over his head.

"Thank you," Edd said, "I needed that."

"Anytime, pal," Eddy said, "You know, you can't have somebody touching your stuff. It just isn't right. Ok, race you to Ed's place!"

Edd and Eddy raced out the front door, Eddy jumping over Edd. Bella followed quickly, not sure what was going on.

* * *

When they arrived at Ed's house, he was watching a monster movie in his room. Eddy and Edt snuck up to the window.

"There he is," Eddy snickered. Bella watched from a few feet back. Eddy opened the window and jumped inside, slamming it on Edd's face. He yelped in pain and Eddy shushed him.

"Quit fooling around!" Eddy whispered. He snuck over to Ed and prepared to jump on him, but Ed pulled him into a one armed hug around his neck.

"Hey, Eddy!" Ed said, giving Eddy a noogie, "Hey, what's up?"

"Dog pile!" Edd cried, jumping on them. They wrestled for a second before Ed had them both under his arm.

"Hiya, Double D!" Ed greeted, "You guys make me laugh!"

"Si ricorda della mia stanza, eh, Felice?" Bella said as she climbed in the window.

"Hey, who are you?" Ed asked, looking over.

"Ed, this is my new step-sister, Bella," Edd explained. Bella waved, "She moved in from Italy, and doesn't speak English yet."

"Hey, new friend!" Ed laughed and pulled Bella over into a hug, "Hi there!"

Bella giggled and hugged back. She may not understand English, but you didn't need to to know what hugs meant. Suddenly, the room started shaking as someone stomped down the stairs. Sarah burst in the door, growling. She walked over to Ed.

"WHERE IS SHEEE?!" Sarah yelled, furious.

"What? Who?" Ed asked.

"My dolly," Sarah said simply, "Polly Poo Poo, that's who."

Felice yowled as Sarah jumped over her and started tearing at Ed's chair. She hung from two rockets from the ceiling.

"I need my dolly," Sarah growled.

"But Sarah, I didn't touch her," Ed said.

"Liar!" Sarah shouted, jumping on Ed's head, "Don't you lie to me, you dolly stealer!"

Ed was still holding on to his friends as he started spinning in circles.

"You gotta love these family moments," Eddy choked out.

"Questa ragazza ha problemi di rabbia per rivaleggiare con la mia," Bella gasped, trying to escape Ed's grip.

"If you don't tell me where she is, I'm gonna get REALLY angry!" Sarah said. They crashed onto the floor. Sarah fell off of her brother.

"So, who's this?" Sarah said, noticing Bella for the first time.

"Um, my new step-sister, Bella," Edd said.

"Uh, Ed?" Eddy said to Ed.

"Yeah Eddy?" Ed asked.

"As much as I really love the smell of your stinky pits," Eddy began, "CAN YOU LET GO OF MY HEAD, NOW?!"

Edd looked at Sarah with hearts in his eyes.

"You know, someone has touched my stuff, also," Edd said.

"Really?" Sarah said, not really caring.

"Don't you see what's going on here?" Eddy asked, "It's epidemical! Double D's magnifying glass-" He pointed at Edd, "Sarah's doll-" Eddy shoved Sarah away, "Someone, or something, is touching everybody's stuff. We gotta spread the word. We have to warn everyone that there's a-a, a serial toucher is on the loose!"

"How are we gonna do that, Eddy?" Ed asked. Eddy got an idea and his hair turned to money signs.

"Hey! I know just what to do!" Eddy said. He laughed.

* * *

Bella and the Eds were outside. Ed and Edd were each holding fliers, while Eddy stood on a wooden crate and yelled through a traffic cone.

"Attention, please!" Eddy yelled, "Hey!" He got the attention of the kids, "Beware of the toucher! Serial toucher on the loose! Hide your stuff! Hide your valuables! Serial toucher on the loose!"

"That dirty toucher took my Dolly Poo Poo!" Sarah said.

"It's true!" Her friend Jimmy said, "Won't somebody help us?"

The kids started chattering loudly.

"Quiet, quiet!" Eddy said, "Everyone just relax! We've got it all under control!"

"Yeah? What can you dorks do about it?" Kevin asked.

"Well, we _dorks_ ," Eddy began, getting in Kevin's face and yelled through the traffic cone, "Are gonna solve this mystery!"

"Ha, I'd pay money to see that!" Kevin scoffed.

"Me too," Sarah agreed. The kids mumbled in agreement.

* * *

Bella and the Eds were in the lane. Eddy was pacing back and forth.

"What do you propose we do now?" Edd asked.

"Ok boys!" Eddy said, "Uh, and Bella, I guess. Here's the lane, ok?" He drew a line in the dirt with his heel, "We'll start here, then we'll cross the street over by the corner store…"

* * *

Ed was laughing as Edd and Eddy tied something to him.

"Ed, please don't move," Edd said, "This is delicate work."

"There's no way the toucher can resist this," Eddy said. Ed had a 'Don't Touch!' sign around his neck, which was connected to a string, "Perfect!"

"Someone's coming," Edd whispered. He, Eddy, and Bella jumped behind the nearby bush, Edd holding the long string. Ed was still laughing.

"Ed, don't move!" Eddy ordered, "And stop giggling!"

Ed finally did so and sat as still as a statue. Kevin rode up on his bike.

"Dork!" He said before riding off.

"Dork?" Ed repeated.

"Ssh, Ed, someone else is coming," Eddy said.

"Whatcha doing, Ed?" Jonny asked as he walked up, "Oh Ed, I'm liking your hair cut." He took a closer look, "What's that, Plank? You wanna feel, too? Ok."

Jonny rubbed Plank on Ed's face.

"Ed's been touched!" Eddy whispered to Edd, "Pull! Pull!"

Edd pulled on the string, causing many bells and alarms to go off around Ed, startling Jonny back.

"Doctor Toucher, I presume!" Eddy said, him and Edd pointing at Jonny. Bella did the same after a second.

"Woah, you guys are weird!" Jonny said.

"Get 'em!" Eddy said as Jonny began to run off. Eddy and Edd went to jump on him, but fell on the ground. Eddy got up and raced after Jonny, followed by Edd, "C'mon!"

Ed got up and ran the wrong way.

"Ed, this way!" Eddy called. Ed turned around and ran after his friends, Bella walking behind him. Jonny ran through the lane.

"He's getting away!" Eddy said, "Follow me!"

Eddy jumped over the fence gate, which Edd then opened so him and Bella could pass through. Edd pulled the gate shut and Ed twisted through the small hole. Edd, Eddy, and Bella ran past the street light, but Ed crashed into it three times before Eddy pulled him along. The Eds tripped Jonny as he ran past, making him fall.

"They got me, old buddy," Jonny panted, "But you...you can still...make it! Plank, ruuuuuun!"

Jonny threw Plank into the air, but he landed on Jonny's out stretched arms.

"Save yourself," Jonny sighed as Eddy grabbed his shirt, "Be nice!"

Eddy pulled Jonny along and Ed picked up Plank.

* * *

They were now in Eddy's garage. Jonny and Plank had wires attached to different parts of their bodies and were tied up against chairs. Ed pointed a flashlight at Jonny.

"Hey Jonny," Ed said, "Nice haircut. Double D's got a surprise for you. A lie detector."

Edd was messing around with a computer, toaster, and other stuff, all connected with some wires. He put some bread in the toaster.

"Rrready," Edd said.

"Better watch what you say, Jonny," Ed said.

"Yeah, Jonny," Eddy said. He was wearing sunglasses for some reason, "You wouldn't lie to your pals now, would ya?"

One of the lenses broke off. Eddy threw the ruined sunglasses off.

"Ed, light," Eddy said. Ed tossed Eddy the light, but it flashed off. Bella's eyes glowed yellow for a second but she quickly closed them. Eddy turned on the flashlight and pointed it at Jonny.

"Alright, Jonny," Eddy said, "Enough fooling around. So why don't you tell us where everybody's stuff is, hmm?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jonny said. A wire was attached to his tongue, so his speaking was muffled, "I didn't do anything!"

"What's the word, Double D?" Eddy asked. Edd sniffed the toast, still in the toaster.

"Inconclusive, Eddy," Edd said. Eddy growled in frustration. Bella was looking at the machine Edd had built in wonder.

"Well if you won't talk, maybe your friend will," Eddy said, turning Jonny's head so he was looking at Plank, "You must be the brains, huh? Where's the stuff, Planky? Fess up!"

Plank obviously said nothing.

"Oh, silent, huh?" Eddy asked. Eddy slapped Plank and pulled his hand back in pain, "AAAHHH! SPLINTERS!"

"Leave Plank alone, Eddy!" Jonny yelled. The toast popped out of the toaster. Edd sniffed it and started typing at the computer. He turned it to show the others that it said 'FALSE'

"As you can see, the board is lying!" Edd said.

"Well Planky, I think it's time we try other methods," Eddy said. He pulled out a water gun.

"Huh?" Jonny said.

"This'll make you swell up good," #Eddy said.

He started slowly dripping the water on Plank. Jonny gasped and groaned. Jonny closed his eyes and looked away. He looked back and his pupils started bouncing as he watched the water drops. He squirmed and crossed his legs. His eyes filled up with water and he looks like he had just sucked on something very, very sour.

"Ok, ok, I did it!" Jonny cried, "I took everyone's stuff! Now let me go, I gotta go to the bathroooom!"

"You heard him, boys, and Bella," Eddy said, snapping his fingers, "Case closed."

* * *

Jonny was bouncing down the street in a tire. Eddy held up a jar of quarters.

"So boys, what's big, round, costs a nickel?" Eddy asked.

"Jawbreakers!" Ed and Edd said happily. Bella tilted her head in confusion.

"Jaw...break...ers," She said.

"Very good, Bella," Edd smiled.

"Now away we go!" Eddy said, turning around and seeing Sarah and Jimmy.

"Now just a rotten minute," Sarah said, "I found my dolly under my bed."

"It's true," Jimmy said, "And here she is." He held out the doll, "See?"

"Excuse me, Eddy," Edd spoke, "Um, upon further inspection of my person, I seem to have come across-" He held it up, "My magnifying glass."

Jonny bounced past them in the tire. Eddy held up the jar again.

* * *

"That Eddy thinks he's so smart," Sarah said. She was pushing Jonny along in the tire, "We know you didn't do it, Jonny."

"Mank moo," Jonny mumbled thank you.

"Hang tight, Jonny, this won't hurt a bit," Sarah said, pushing Jonny down the hill.

* * *

Inside the candy store, the Eds rushing over to the jawbreakers, but Bella gasped happily and ran to the other side, towards a box with bars of white chocolate.

"Ooh, cioccolato bianco!" Bella said, bouncing, "È il mio preferito!"

Eddy looked over.

"Bella, over here," He said, "We're getting jawbreakers."

"Ma io voglio il cioccolato bianco!" Bella said. Edd looked through his Italian to English Dictionary.

"I think she wants the chocolate bars," Edd said. Bella nodded and held her hands together, as if asking 'Pleeeeease?'

"Ugh, alright," Eddy said and gave her a few on the quarters. She cheered happily and grabbed a white chocolate bar.

They all went outside after buying the candy and the Eds started sucking on the jawbreakers, while Bella unwrapped the chocolate bar and took a bite, smiling.

"This is good," Eddy said happily.

"Should we feel guilty about Jonny's predicament?" Edd asked.

"Nah, you know what they say," Eddy said, "A little childhood trauma builds character."

Suddenly, Jonny rolled past in the tire, knocking the Eds to the ground and the jawbreakers out of their mouths and down the street. They chased after them in a hurry. Bella watched and took a bite of the white chocolate.

"Di sicuro sono strani, ma che Eddy sicuro è carino," Bella said to Felice, sighing happily, "Penso di essere in amore."


	2. Nagged To Ed

In Edd's garage, a bug scuttled across the table top. "Not so fast, little fella," Edd said, picking the bug up with a pair of prongs and dropping it in a jar. Ed put his face up to the jar.

"I saw this thing in a movie," Ed said, "I'm Madathorax!"

Edd walked around the table with a clipboard. "Ants, check. Millipedes, check. Moths."

"How's my little King doing?" Bella asked, picking up a jar with a Monarch butterfly inside.

"Yep. It's a bug," Eddy said, tapping on a jar, bored.

"Well, Eddy," Edd said, writing on his clipboard, "The time has come for my monthly insect exposition. A pair of galoshes and sterile gloves to avoid bacteria and germs." He handed Eddy a pair of boots and some rubber gloves.

"Insects bug me," Eddy groaned.

"Ed, for you," Edd said, handing Ed the same things, plus a shovel.

"I got mine," Bella said, pulling on her second glove.

"Ok, ready!" Eddy said, one boot on his head and the gloves stretched over his whole body.

" _Oh mio Dio,"_ Bella sighed, face-palming.

Edd was hammering a nail lighting into the top of a jar. Ed stuck his head in front of him, the glove pulled over his nose. He exhaled, making the glove expand.

"Set!" He said.

"Ed, don't do that!" Bella warned, "It's dangerous!"

The glove flew off of Ed's head, making him shoot forward and crash into some jars.

"Go!" Edd finished, "Let us proceed to the forest!"

"Come on, Felice," Bella called the white cat over.

"Follow nature boy," Eddy told Ed, who now had a jar on his head. Ed just stood there, so Eddy pulled his along by his nose.

* * *

Bella and the Eds are now in the forest, Ed carrying a shovel over his shoulder.

"Isn't it magnificent?" Edd asked, "All the spenders of nature, displayed in one giant petrey dish full of life!"

Bella took a deep breath and let it out. "And the fresh air."

Ed opened his mouth and then gulped. "I think I swallowed a bug," he said. He put his hands around his throat. They heard a knocking noise somewhere close by.

"What was that?" Eddy asked.

"Probably just a woodpecker," Bella waved it off. Then they hear a wooting sound.

"That's it!" Eddy yelled, storming off, "This nature stuff is for the birds!"

"Literally," Bella added.

"WOAH!" Eddy yelled as he rounded the corner.

"Eddy?" Ed, Edd, and Bella asked together. They ran to see Eddy shaking in front of a giant spider web.

"Oh, way big!" Ed said, amazed.

"It's a masterpiece of nature!" Edd said.

"Looks like my grandmother's hair net," Eddy added.

"I don't like spiders," Bella said, shaking a little.

"Huh. Well, let's go, guys," Eddy said, "ED! Get down, you maniac!"

Ed was in the middle of the spider web, stuck.

"Yee-haw! It's sticky!" Ed informed.

"You're disturbing the eco-environment!" Edd said. Just then, they hear three girlish giggles and a boyish laugh.

"Uh, what was that?" Ed asked from the web.

"Now you've done it," Edd scolded.

"That didn't sound like an animal," Bella said.

"Ed, I suggest-" Edd didn't finish as he gulped when they heard the giggles and laugh again.

Eddy started shaking as they heard three girls and a boy start chanting.

" _Ed_ , _Edd_ , _Bella_ _n_ _Eddy_ , _sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

"Ed! Get off that thing!" Eddy ordered.

"Guys, I'm scared," Bella said shakily.

The giggles were heard again.

"Help me guys!" Ed said, struggling against the web, "I don't want the fluids drained from my body!"

"Hold on, Ed!" Eddy cried, grabbing Ed's boots, "We'll rescue you!"

Edd grabbed Eddy's boots and started pulling, while Bella pulled on Edd's boots.

 _"Ed, Edd, Bella n Eddy, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

By now the web was really stretching, trying to keep a hold on Ed. The web finally snapped when Felice swiped it with her paw. Bella and the Eds flew backwards into a tree trunk. They started shaking when the giggles were heard once more. They started yelling and running, Felice close behind them.

They skidded to a halt when the chanting started again. But this time, they saw four pairs of eyes in the shadows. They ran again, but the voices and eyes seemed to be following them.

"Look! A way out! Through the trees!" Edd pointed. They jumped over a fallen log and landed in a puddle of mud.

"Help! Quicksand!" Eddy cried.

The Eds were moving around a lot, but Bella was standing in the mud, trying to shake it off.

"My eyes!" Edd cried, rubbing his eyes with his mud-covered hands. They all screamed before passing out when four shadows appeared in front of them.

* * *

Bella and the Eds wake up on the floor in a trailer, each with a bath robe on.

"Hey, Bella, Eds, so happy ya dropped in!" A girl with messy orange hair covering both her eyes said. To her left was a girl with buck teeth and blond hair. To her right was a girl with blue hair covering her left eye. To that girl's right was a boy with short brown hair.

"Hope you like our mom's and dads' robes!" The blue-haired girl said.

Bella and the Eds sat up, each looking at the name tag on their bath robe. Ed's said Bubba, Eddy's said Rod, Bella's said Emma, and Edd's said Butch.

"How'd we get into these?" Eddy asked.

The three girls and boy leaned in and made kissy faces at Bella and the Eds, causing them to jump up against the wall. The girls and boy laughed.

"This is not good," Edd whispered.

The girls and boy ran in front of Bella and the Eds.

"Go ahead, yell. No-one will hear you," The orange-haired girl said.

"I'm May Kanker," The girl with blond hair said, sticking out her tongue.

"I'm Marie Kanker," The girl with blue hair said, blowing a bubble with her gum.

"I'm Brandon Kanker," The boy said, running his tongue against his top teeth.

"And I'm Lee Kanker," The girl with orange hair said, "We're the Kanker sisters, and our brother. We just moved in."

"Uh, I'm Eddy," Eddy said.

"I'm Ed," Ed said.

" _Lo sono_ Bella," Bella said.

"I'm-" Edd got cut off by Marie.

"We know. Double D," She said, "Don't you worry about that."

"Uh, do you girls and guy know where our clothes are?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, they're drying outside," Lee informed them, "You boys and girl sure were dirty."

"Huh?" Eddy said.

Bella blushed a little, uncomfortable.

"We're gonna pop into the kitchen for a minute boys and girl and make some home cookin' for ya," Lee said, standing up.

"We'll be right back," Marie said, she, her sisters, and their brother running into the kitchen, giggling.

"This is very strange," Edd said, "Let's go." He made to get away, but Eddy caught him by the arm.

"Hold it, Double D," Eddy said, "Where's your manners? They're new here. And they said they were gonna make us some food, didn't they? So why don't we hang out for a bit, eat for free, and then we can split."

Ed licked his lips hungrily at the mention of food.

"Come on. Let's check this place out," Eddy said.

"Where exactly are we?" Edd asked.

"Huh," Eddy said, looking out the window, "Looks like a postcard I sent my brother once."

Bella looked out the window, too. "I used to own a trailer."

"Ah, TV," Ed said, walking up to the TV. He turned it on, but it only showed static. He hit the top a few times, then banged on the sides. He turned the knobs a bit before turning it off. "Ah it's a rerun."

He picked up a scuba helmet and put it on. "Nice space helmet," he said, "Take me to your plumber."

"Nice head, Ed," Eddy said, walking past, "Get it? It rymned. Head? Ed? I crack me up."

"I like rymnes," Bella said, standing next to Edd at the bookshelf with Felice in her arms.

"Interesting," Edd said, looking at a book, "'Hub Cap Digest.'" He picked up the book and opened it, "This book has no print. These pages are blank!"

"Haha! Look!" Eddy laughed, pointing at the wall, "Art work! Haha! It's Ed and May! How cute!"

"Is that me?" Edd asked, seeing a picture of him and Marie.

Bella saw a picture of Brandon braiding her hair. "Am I really that fat?" She asked.

Eddy saw a picture of him and Lee getting married. "Huh? AAHHH!" He yelled, "That's not funny!" He tore the paper off the wall and crumpled it into a ball.

"Ok, boys and girl!" Marie said, entering with a tray of four cups and a bowl of milk, "Come get some nice, cold, delicious powdered milk!" She set the tray down on a small table, "Even got some for your little cat." She put the bowl on the floor and went back into the kitchen.

Bella and the Eds said thanks as they rushed over to the milk. Ed took off the scuba helmet and took a sip, breathing out white powder. Eddy also breathed out white powder, as did Bella. Edd sniffed the milk before taking a sip and coughing out white powder. Even Felice coughed up a smaller cloud of powder.

"How bout a video?" Marie asked, putting a video in her video player, " _Fish Bowl Two,_ a classic."

Felice sat in front of the TV, every few second swatting at the screen, trying to get the fish. Bella and the Eds sighed and literally sank into the couch, Bella sitting on the arm.

"It's so nice to have the boys home," Marie said, now back in the kitchen again.

"And Bella," Brandon added.

"Hey! I'm doing the fish sticks!" May snapped, grabbing the box out of Marie's hand.

"Then gimme the squeeze-a-pod!" Marie ordered, grabbing the package from May.

" _I'm_ doin' the fish sticks!" Brandon snapped, grabbing the box from May.

"Why do _you_ get the fish sticks?!" May asked.

"Cuz _my_ girl is a cat!" Brandon said.

"Guys, shut up!" Lee ordered, "We got lunch to make." She uncovered a tray of LARD, "The way to a man's heart is through his arteries." She dumped all the lard on three burgers.

"And don't girls like to be skinny?" Brandon asked, taking a tray of fish sticks out of the oven.

"And a little Kanker secret sauce," Lee ignored her brothers questions, grabbing a huge tub of ketchup, "Ah, ketchup." She dumped it on the burgers.

"Dinner's ready!" The Kankers sung, pushing the tray on wheels into the other room. Bella and the Eds smelled the food and floated over. The Eds each grabbed a burger, while Bella grabbed the plate of fish sticks. They sunk back into the couch and started eating.

"They're so dreamy," The Kanker sisters sighed.

"She's so hot," Brandon sighed.

"Be back in a minute, boys and Bella," May said, as she and the other Kankers walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, we're gonna go and freshen up," Lee added. They sighed as the disappeared upstairs.

While they were gone, Eddy pulled a gear out of his mouth from the burger and threw it over his shoulder. Edd tried to take a bite of his burger, but the ketchup stretched like rubber. Ed took a bite of his burger and pulled out a straw. He stuck the straw in the burger and started drinking it.

The Kankers giggled as they appeared on the stairs. "We're back!" They sung. May wore a pink bow in her hair, and a light blue dress with white petals around the neck. Lee wore her hair up, but it still covered her eyes. She wore a red dress with a white collar and white buttons. Marie had a flower in her hair and wore a white long sleeved dress. Brandon wore a black suit.

"I like your suit, Brandon," Bella said, "And your dresses."

"Notice anything new, Eddy?" Marie asked. When he didn't answer, she waved her arm in front of his face.

"The finest in processed product," Lee said, sitting next to Eddy, "Only the best for you."

Bella noticed what was going on and put her hand on her chin. "Hmm..."

"Hey, how bout a refill on that powdered milk stuff?" Eddy asked, handing Lee his cup.

"Do you like our Kanker burger, big Ed?" May asked, putting her arm around Ed's shoulder.

"Uh, it's good, yeah," Ed said with his mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, mister!" May scolded.

"Oh, I know what's going on," Bella said to herself.

Marie put a pillow behind Edd's head, causing him to jump a little as he pulled on e rubbery ketchup with his teeth.

"Please refrain from touching me when I'm eating," Edd said, "Thank you."

"I'll touch you whenever I want, buddy boy!" Marie said, poking Edd's head.

"Is there a problem?" Edd asked.

"Everything's fine!" The Kanker sisters yelled together. They stepped in front of the TV, crossing their arms.

"Hey, move it! Outta the way!" Eddy said, "This is the best part!"

"Oh, boy," Bella said, face-palming.

"Move it?!" Lee repeated, she and her sisters leaning in front of the Eds.

"It's not good enough that we worked hard and broken our backs for you?!" Marie said.

"If things don't change around here, we're leaving!" Lee said.

"It's time you good for nothings started to pull our own weight around here!" May said.

"What is up with them?" Ed whispered in Eddy's ear. Ed shrugged.

"They've snapped," Bella and Brandon said together.

"Clean this mess up right now!" Marie ordered, pointing at the burgers on the tray. The Eds rushed over to it and accidentally knocked it over.

"Hey! Over here!" Lee called. The Eds rushes over to her, "Clean this mess!" She pointed at a giant pile of dust and other stuff. Ed lifted up one end of the couch, making Bella, who was sitting on the arm, fall backwards onto the rest of the couch.

When Ed set the couch on top of the trash, Bella sat up as Edd and Eddy sat down.

"You call that clean?!" Lee asked, handing Eddy pile of laundry, "Get washing!"

Marie handed Edd a scrubber. "And scrubbing!"

"Come along, little man!" Lee said, pulling Edd along by his ear.

"Time to clean up!" Marie said, pulling Eddy by his hair.

Ed laughed lightly as May handed him a toilet bowl brush. "And you!" May said.

Ed put the scuba helmet on and climbed into the toilet bowl. He popped his head out when May lifted the seat.

"Make it shine!" May ordered. She slammed the lid down, somehow making Ed Pop out of the kitchen sink, where Edd was doing the dishes.

"Ed, you ruined my dishes!" Edd scolded.

"Heading outside, Eddy!" Ed said as he passed Eddy, who was entering the kitchen with the laundry.

"Slacker," Eddy mumbled. He and Edd, who was holding a pile of dishes, crashed into each other.

"That better be fighting over me I hear in there!" Lee called, painting her nails.

"Perhaps I should check on them," Bella said, standing up.

Outside, Ed was washing the windows and turned to walk inside.

In the kitchen, Edd stood up. "I'm going to sanitize the living area," He said.

"Ok, I'll clean this," Eddy said angrily as Bella entered, "I'll clean EVERYTHING!" He started stomping on the clothes, pushing them into the sink. Bella slowly walked backwards into the living room.

"Better shine it up nice!" The Kanker sisters said to Edd, who was washing the floor. The Kanker sisters and Bella were painting their nails, while Brandon sat on the arm of the couch, watching Edd.

"Pff...nerd," Brandon said under his breath.

As Ed entered the trailer, his feet were muddy.

"Hey, mud tracker!" The sisters cried, "You're tracking mud!"

"Mud?!" Edd cried, looking over at Ed.

"Huh?" Ed asked, looking at his footprints, "Uh oh." He looked down at his feet, then walked forward while looking behind him, causing him to step in the bucket of water Edd was using to clean the floor.

"You better not wreck daddy's bucket!" May warned.

Ed slid into the kitchen, where he bumped into Eddy, who handed him a pile of clothes and pushed him the other way.

"Hang these outside!" Eddy instructed.

"Uh, ok, EDDY!" Ed yelled as he crashed into Edd, who was washing Ed's muddy footprints.

"It's like dinner and a show," Bella said, "'Cept without the dinner."

"You sailers are all alike," Lee said, tapping on Ed's helmet, but he couldn't hear her, "You should go back to diving for clams."

"That's ENOUGH!" Eddy yelled, grabbing Ed's head.

The Kanker sisters looked like they were about to cry.

"Now you've done it," Bella said.

"This is the thanks we get for our hard work?!" Marie sobbed. The sisters ran crying to their room. Brandon followed them to comfort them.

"Uh oh," Eddy said. Bella and the Eds also followed the sisters.

"Us girls have got to get ourselves together," May sobbed. Brandon was sitting next to her, patting her back. The Eds stuck their heads inside.

"Haven't you done enough damage already?!" May yelled, "Now get out of here, and never come back!" She slammed the door in their faces, but not before Brandon could give the 'Call me' sign to Bella.

"Well, you heard her," Eddy said, "Let's go."

"This has been quite educational," Edd added as they left.

"Hello, freedom," Eddy said as he opened the door, "AHH!"

The Kankers were standing there, each sister with her hair in curlers.

"Just a minute there," May said, "What about Eddy Jr?" She pulled out an Eddy doll.

"And Ed Jr!" Lee said, pulling out an Ed doll.

"And Ella!" Brandon said, pulling out a Bella doll.

"Don't forget Double D Jr!" May said as Marie pulled out an Edd doll.

Bella and the Eds screamed.

"That's it!" Eddy yelled, "Run for it!" They ran past the Kankers.

"That's it, run you cowards!" Lee called.

"Get lost!" May added.

"And don't trip on your shoelaces!" Marie yelled.

"Or your tail!" Brandon yelled to Bella.

"Look at them run," May sighed.

"Just like a real man!" Marie agreed.

"And cat," Brandon added.

"Mmwa! I think I'm in L-U-V love!" Lee said. Her sisters sighed while her brother said "Yeah..." before they all started laughing evily.


End file.
